falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria Side Stories
The Fallout: Equestria Side Stories are side stories/spin-offs of the original Fallout: Equestria by various other authors. The majority of them can be found on Equestria Daily. Kkat has encouraged those who wish to write their own stories, but has stated that they are considered non-canon in all forms. Information from these side stories is used in this wiki, but marked appropriately. Project Horizons Author: Somber Forced into the life of a security mare, Blackjack is far more interested in eking out what fun she can in the dim halls of Stable 99. All that changes as she becomes enveloped in a plot that not only endangers her stable but the remaining world as well. Forgotten Light Author: Sales Kital A Pegasus pony wakes to find himself in a stable testing room with few memories and only a letter from his sister to remind him of his past, and some un-natural abilities. Stalliongrad Author: VenomPepsi A young stallion awakens to find himself in a cruel unforgiving Equestria, and has to learn how to survive. Lonely Roads Author: Erthilo The Wasteland is a tough place to live in, and even harder to make a living in. Trade keeps the wheel of the wastes turning. But, as a pony might learn, sometimes money isn't everything. Heroes Author: No One Text found here: Heroes Inspired by the heroics of the mysterious mare known as the Stable Dweller, Silver Storm, a guard of the town of Marefort, decides to go on a daring mission to rescue her captured brother. Of course things rarely go as planned and her attempts at heroism drags her into a tangled web of plots and conspiracies as warring factions vie for control over the last great city: Dise. Cold North Author: dragonshardz What happens when Enclave ponies have non-pegasus children? They become Fallen. Tales of a Courier Author: A Freindly hobo Two young stallions, bored out of their minds in a small frontier town far to the west, join a courier service and are sent to deliver a package to the New Neighgas strip but what has started as a simple delivery job has taken a turn... for the worse... Adrenalia Author: Daniel Scott There are many stories in the wasteland, many remain untold, many never will, as is the nature of war and war, war never changes. This is the story of project safe-stable, run by the Ardenalia* stem of Stable-Tec, a series of stables built to safeguard a select portion of the population from mega-spell warfare. Of course this was not the real reason why these stables were created, that was far more sinister. This tale of the post apocalyptic wasteland that was Ardenalia, begins with the residents of safe-stable number 34, specifically a grey, ordinary looking unicorn pony named Abigail Ponyton. Loshadinyĭstan Author: theBSDude Equestria history: How does one go from pastel pony to wasteland raider? A series of simple compromises. Hoofsong lived a privileged life in an open Stable in the metro, until she earned her cutie mark and struck out for greater purpose. Her little band of adventurers grows into a gang, while tough decisions about resources and moral snowball. Hard Wing Author: D4SHTH3R4INB0W Hard Wing, a lone pegasus from stable 2. He wished for adventure, he wished to be rid of the grey prison which is the stable. He wished to change the wasteland. When the two mares left stable 2 he followed them. He met the harsh wasteland and its, inhabitants. He set out to seek allies who shared his wish to change the wasteland, gaining many valuable, loyal, honest friends. Friends that would stick by him till the bitter end because even in the once lushious lands of Equestria, war never changes, neither does friendship. Hoofsong Author: TheBSDude Equestria history: How does one go from pastel pony to wasteland raider? A series of simple compromises. Hoofsong lived a privileged life in an open Stable in the metro, until she earned her cutie mark and struck out for greater purpose. Her little band of adventurers grows into a gang, while tough decisions about resources and morality snowball. Adventure (now "We're No Heroes") Author: Ken Stone Not everypony who crawls out of a stable can be a Littlepip or a Blackjack. Some try and fail. Some just give up after a while. Some are still alive fifteen years after they emerged, admittedly, crippled or insane, but hey, this is the wasteland. Cyborgs Anne and her brain damaged mother Lee are forced to return to the hell hole that created them in order to find out what was done to them almost two decades ago, and that means putting down their tools and picking up their guns again. Google docs. (You can leave comments) Chapter 1: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1a6c71H_uMzg-GSjuay3MHJNkc0b9NxFDgviqdzW0LP4/edit Chapter 2: https://docs.google.com/document/d/14nSoSmb1K9HlNEbIT31kYx5e2apH8zvNgejDZYoJcbU/edit Chapter 3: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ejy6-M-Xl8lcI5hR-MVGw745cWRi-oOoG6IKeHMXzIc/edit Deviant art Chapter 1: http://otherunicorn.deviantart.com/art/Fallout-Equestria-We-re-no-Heroes-1-225711049 Chapter 2: http://otherunicorn.deviantart.com/art/Fallout-Equestria-We-re-no-Heroes-2-255264345 Chapter 3: http://otherunicorn.deviantart.com/art/Fallout-Equestria-We-re-no-Heroes-3-263323808 To Be an Immortal Author: Jeff Tielke The Goddesses of the land are dead, or are they? An ancient god sets out to revive the goddesses without trying to upset the laws of the world. Writing has been suspended due to lack of feedback and a lack of further material. New Neighgas Author: Melon Hunter Spared from the megaspells that annihilated Equestria, the city of New Neighgas is a haven of the Old World, set amongst a sea of chaos. Warred over by two armies bearing the standards of the ancient royal alicorns, it seems that the city will forever be embroiled in conflict for its pre-war treasures. However, all that is set to change with the package borne by the pegasus courier Spectrum from Stable 84, a pegasus who could alter the landscape of Neighgas forever, or could be crushed beneath its foundations like so many before her... Kiss Equestria Goodbye Author: Damnfool Brony When Littlepip messed-up Red Eye’s operations near the Fillydelphia crater, Xenith wasn’t the only one she accidentally freed. This is the tale of Lucky Charm, one of the many fillies and colts, now young mares and stallions, who were separated from their parents when Red Eye’s slaver-ponies swept the Equestrian Wasteland for his ‘volunteer’ workforce. Intelligent, educated and pragmatic, Lucky has finally escaped Red Eye’s perfect prison of pampering and privilege and reached the world beyond. Now free, Lucky is at a loss. Though he’s thrown off Red Eye’s yolk, he’s lost the single, driving force that had made him silently resist Red Eye’s constant propaganda in the first place. To survive the physical and psychological horrors of the wasteland Lucky must find his reason for being or die trying. Link to Chapter Hub (gdocs). In Celestia's Care Author: JasonMyles This story takes place in the fallout times. A young pony named Jason Was caught just outside a huge MegaSpell Blast While his best friend was caught inside. Starting to slip he sends messages to his Supposed dead Gf. Though before sending a message he was caught in some strange events Will he find a way? or will he loose it? New Canterlot Author: HeavyIsSentry After war unleashed hell on the world, a single courier was hired for a simple delivery mission. Little did he know, that the simple mission will throw him into adventures he never wanted to be in. Summer Showers Bring May Flowers Author: Squallious A quizzical mare finds her way into the equestrian wasteland, escaping a wholesale slaughter of everything she ever knew. As she sets off to find out who is responsible, who knows what else she may find? Before the End Author: Sgt Muffin Set before the balefire spread across the land, on the battlefields of great Equestria. This is the story of pony in the Equestrian army and his journey through some the of last great battles of the war. Through Shattered Hoof Ridge and Stalliongrad and to the end of it all. Where will the war take him and how will it end him? Pink Eyes Author: mimezinga Link to story: Pink Eyes One of the worst tragedies of war is the death of innocence. On the day the Balefires fell, one such innocence is ensnared and overwhelmed by the unfolding destruction. She is neither unique nor special, just one more in an ocean of hundreds of millions. She was a young pink filly from Canterlot. Her name was Puppysmiles Days. Two centuries later after the end, she awakens. She is a filly caught on the narrow line between life and death, a ghost, a Canterlot ghoul. Afraid and unaware what has happened to her, she knows only one thing and that is to find her mother. Only this impossible hope of meeting her mother again gives her strength to drive through the horrors of a world not of her making. She symbolizes one horror amongst many in the wasteland, yet she brings echoes of the something long forgotten in the Wastelands…Innocence. A poignant reminder to every callous trader and pitiless mercenary that somewhere deep insde they too were ponies once. Broken Steel Author: Lex-the-Pikachu (deviantART) Outsmart Bullet Author: slicerness ''(deviantART) Do Robot Ponies Dream of Electronic Bunnies ''Author:ScottWolf '' (deviantART)' Category:Setting